


Buildings and Bridges (Fanart)

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for "Buildings and Bridges" by Korderoo, made for Swan Queen Big Bang: Four Letter Words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buildings and Bridges (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Korderoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korderoo/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the wonderful Korderoo for providing inspiration by writing such a spectacular story! Be sure to check it out.


End file.
